


Destiel WG Drabbles

by Cassie_Madds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chubby Castiel, Chubby Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Madds/pseuds/Cassie_Madds
Summary: Just a group if chubby ficlets I wrote.





	Destiel WG Drabbles

Castiel was guided down the narrow hallway of his apartment by Dean, walking backwards with their lips attached. Aggressively kissing the other while trying to make it to Castiel's bedroom. Dean would accidentally throw his fat boyfriend into the walls or push up against him, pining him in place as they walked. Stopping right before Castiel's bedroom, Dean pushed Cas up against what he thought was the wall, earning a groan from Castiel underneath him.  
"Dean!"  
Cas exclaimed as Dean pushed him further only to find Cas disappearing into the linen closet. The blue eyed man's body being squished into the small space with no way out. Castiel pushed on the impossibly small door frame to try and get his hips and ass free but to no avail.  
"Oh, shit, Cas!"  
Dean froze, dumbstruck at the sight of Castiel's belly pushing out in front of him, no room in the closet for it to be squeezed into. He looked ridiculous, the door frame squishing the sides of Castiel's huge belly, Dean couldn't even see the door frame due to the amount of fat pooching out over it. It wasn't a surprise that Cas got stuck, after all he weighed 344 pounds the last time they checked, but he looked huge stuffed into the tiny apartment linen closet. Belly hanging over his fat thighs, the fact that Dean knew Castiel's body took up all the space in the closet, it was pretty hot. Castiel didn't seem to think so though as he glared at Dean and continued to try to push himself out.  
"Don't just stand there! Help me out!"  
Castiel hissed under his breath, the walls in these apartments were thin and he didn't want Charlie, his next door neighbor, to hear him. Dean grabbed Castiel's wrists and started to pull, tugging with all his might but inevitably failing to get Cas out of the tight spot.  
"What if I push you in further and you try to sidle out?"  
Dean suggested quietly, but Castiel quickly dismissed the idea.  
"There's no room for me to go anywhere! I'm taking up the whole space already!"  
Dean sighed as he tried to think of a way to Cas out of the closet. He could break the door frame between himself and Cas, but that could cause injury to Castiel. Maybe Cas could break the wall behind him if there wasn't a support beam in the way, it would definitely give him more room if anything.  
"Let's try to break the wall behind you, I'll have to push you in pretty hard though."  
Dean explained with concern, Castiel sighed and gave Dean the okay to football tackle him through the wall. Dean got to the far side of the hall directly across from Castiel and ran for his belly, causing Castiel's ass to thump against the wall loudly. No break in the wall though. "Harder."  
Cas hissed angrily, Dean charged at him again. Fat ass slapping against the wall louder, a crack was heard from behind Cas.  
"One more time."  
Dean ran into his fat boyfriend, pushing with everything in him. A loud banging noise was heard as the wall collapsed from the force of Castiel's weigth. Dean watched as the older man fell further into the closet landing flat on his ass with a rather loud thump. Groaning, Castiel pivoted on his ass to get himself sideways. He stood with great difficulty and stopped to catch his breath. There was no way Cas would be able to stuff his fat body through the tiny closets door frame, he was too wide. He shuffled closer to the exit and sucked his big belly in, didn't do much but Dean could tell he was trying. He reached in and Grabbed Castiel's arm, wrapping one arm around his large waist and pulled. Castiel came stumbling out with a pop and a belch, falling over on top of Dean and breathing heavily. Dean groaned in pain underneath his fat boyfriend, willing him to move. He was so heavy.  
"Cas.... Get, off, me!"  
The older rolled over slightly, placing a hand on his tender belly. Angry red marks and scratches littered his love handles and lower belly and Dean could already see bruises forming along his hips. A firm knock sounded at their door and neither made a move to get up to answer it.  
"Cas? Are you okay?"  
It was Charlie, Cas only belched loudly as Dean placed a hand on his belly. Cas groaned in pain, rolling over closer to Dean in attempts to get him to rub his sore belly. Another knock and Cas moaned at the gentle feeling of skilled fingers moving across the inflamed skin. The front door burst open and Charlie was quick to run down the hall, worried and wide eyed.  
"What the fuck are you two morons doing?"  
Another belch came out of Cas as he tried to explain that he had gotten stuck in the closet. Charlie just shook her head, leaving her two friends there on the floor and closing the door behind her.

Cas was sore in the morning from having slept on the floor, being viciously pulled out of a tiny closet and pushed through a wall. Dean made him some tea as he sat in the living room with Sam and Gabriel who lived directly underneath them. Gabe looked to Cas with a mischievous look in his eye.  
"Don't you even think for a second that I don't know what went on up here last night. It wasn't the first time it's happened and it most likely won't be the last either."


End file.
